Llegar a conocer
by lamisteriosacristal
Summary: [Este fic participa del reto "Universo Alternativo" del foro Owari no Seraph] Shinoa no tenía interés en conocer a los fanáticos que la verían y a Mikaela no le gustaba la idol de la cual su familia era fanática. Pero un encuentro, sin testigos indiscretos, les haría reconsidera sus opiniones.


**_¿Alguno recuerda a los niños del orfanato? ¿Aquellos cuyos nombres nos lo dio el anime porque solo Akane, Yuichiro y Mikaela tenían? ¿No? Bueno, cuando lean un nombre que no reconozcan se trata de uno de ellos._**

* * *

 _ **Llegar a conocer**_

Fingir una sonrisa enfrente del público.

Cantar y bailar sin que se notara la frialdad con que cada uno de sus movimientos fue calculado.

Escuchar como su trabajo no cumplió con los estándares de su familia.

Interactuar con sus fanáticos con una amabilidad que no sentía y ocultando lo que le molestaba la imagen que tenían de ella.

 _"Si conocieran como soy ninguno estaría aquí"_

Era lo que pensaba cada vez que una presentación, firma de autógrafos o entrevista tenía lugar.

Sonreír, decir las respuestas que el audífono oculto en su arete le eran transmitidas y moverse con gracia.

 _"¿Esto alguna vez fue emocionante?"_

Cuando era pequeña recordaba como sus ojos se agradaban al ver a otras idols haciendo sus presentaciones en la televisión, la forma como tomaba lo que tuviera a la mano como micrófono mientras imitaba sus bailes. Recordaba cómo cada noche fingía que su cama era un escenario y estaba en medio de una presentación.

En esa época nunca sospechó que su familia se enteraría de ello decidiendo que podrían usarla, eliminando la diversión y volviendo su pasión en una aburrida rutina de la cual no podía escapar.

 _"No tiene sentido quejarse"_

Con ese pensamiento fijado en su mente cerró sus ojos, dejando de pensar en el pasado para prepararse para su siguiente concierto.

 _…_

* * *

– ¿No es genial? ¿Qué te parece el espectáculo?

Preguntó Akane de pie al lado de Mikaela con una camisa con el nombre de la idol Shinoa al igual que el resto de niños del orfanato que se encontraban coreando las canciones que se escuchaban en el fondo. Verlos a todos emocionados y divirtiéndose hizo que sonriera respondiéndole:

– Es muy colorido y no sospechaba que fuera tan buena, aunque si a todos le gusta debí adivinarlo. Me alegro de haber ganado las boletas para que todos pudiéramos venir y si vuelvo a enterarme de otro concurso sin duda participaré.

Sus palabras tuvieron el efecto que esperaba haciendo que Akane aprovechara el entretiempo para hablarle de Shinoa. Mikaela se esforzó por mantener su fingida alegría escuchándola, procurando darle la espalda de a Yuichiro y con la cabeza agachada para que su cabello ocultara un poco su rostro.

 _"Aburrido, ruidoso, monótono"_

No le gustaba. Cada vez que en el orfanato algo relacionado con Shinoa aparecía se esforzaba por ocultar su disgusto por el bien de su familia.

Antes encontrar algo que todos amaran no resultaba complicado pero cuando la diferencia de edad empezó a hacerse notoria se volvió una tarea cada vez más complicada. Era por eso que aunque su cabeza le dolía y lo único que deseaba era encerrarse en su cuarto no se arrepentía de haberlos llevado.

 _"Solo debo rifar el pase"_

Para el momento que la última canción comenzó a sonar su sonrisa se volvió genuina de solo pensar en cómo reaccionarían todos cuando anunciara que también tenía el pase para reunirse tras bastidores con Shinoa. Una oportunidad que solo un espectador por concierto obtenía y para asegurarse de ser imparcial le había pedido a Yuichiro que se encargara del sorteo llevando los materiales para ello. Un grave error.

– Por supuesto que no, tú también participaras – Dijo Yuichiro cuando el concierto terminó asignándole a cada uno un número y metiendo unos papeles con los mismos en una bolsa. Mientras hacía eso algunos espectadores seguían presentes curiosos de quien sería la persona afortunada para ir tras bastidores y otros que sabían que no estaban interesados comenzaban a retirarse – Llega a ser cansador que siempre te sacrifiques por nosotros y esta es una oportunidad que no voy a permitir que pases por alto. ¡Mucho menos cuando finalmente logras apreciar su música!

Sabiendo que sus objeciones caerían en oídos sordos Mikaela lo dejó hacer el sorteo. Las probabilidades de que él, el único que no deseaba conocerla, ganara eran bajas y estaba convencido de haber gastado su suerte guando ganó suficientes boletas para todos los del orfanato. Incluso si ganaba simplemente ignoraría lo que acababa de decir Yuichiro y le daría la boleta a alguno de los menores.

– ¡Qué bien! ¡Mika conocerá a Shinoa!

– ¿Nos conseguirás un autógrafo, verdad? Traje un cuaderno esperando poder tener uno.

Con una risa nerviosa Mikaela intentó ocultar su descontento con el resultado sintiéndose incapaz de llevar a cabo su plan al ver los entusiasmados que Taichi y Ako estaban. Incluso Fumie le miraba con ojos llenos de anhelo al ser él el ganador dejándolo sin opciones viables para ceder el pase sin levantar sospechas.

– Por supuesto – Dijo Mikaela con el mentón en alto y los ojos cerrados tras tomar el cuaderno de manos de Ako – Conseguiré autógrafos personalizados para cada uno de ustedes. Déjenmelo a mí.

Usando como motivación sus gritos de júbilo tomó el pase y avanzó al escenario donde Shinoa seguía presente llamando a su poseedor. Cuando fue descubierto ella le dedicó una amplia sonrisa señalándolo con la mano que no sostenía el micrófono diciendo la, a su parecer, odiosa rima que siempre hacía a los poseedores del pase.

– ¡Aquí está, aquí está! El que conocerme tendrá la oportunidad.

Todavía no estaba a solas con ella y ya lo odiaba.

 _….._

* * *

Había algo distinto con el nuevo fanático que ganaba el pase del encuentro.

La primera señal que tuvo fue que apenas terminó con el espectáculo no hubiera aparecido dejándola durante varios minutos en el escenario sin nada que hacer. Siguiendo las órdenes que le eran dadas hizo un par de bromas y pasos de bailes invitándolo a salir hasta que finalmente lo vio acercándose, caminando lentamente. Muy lentamente.

 _"No sé ve incómodo"_

Pensó descartando que fuera timidez la causa del retraso teniendo que aguantar las ganas de quitarse el audífono cuando le gritaron por quedarse paralizada. Tratando de ocultar su error al público giró sobre uno de sus pies dejando que su falda flotara para luego señalarlo diciendo la rima obligatoria.

Una vez que el chico estuvo en el escenario cruzó sus manos detrás de la espalda ofreciéndole un beso, como con cada poseedor de pase, quedándose nuevamente en blanco al ser rechazada. No queriendo que su descuido fuera descubierto ocultó una fingida risa tras sus manos y dijo en tono burlón:

– ¿No quieres un beso de tu idol? Me pregunto porque será...

La única respuesta que obtuvo fue un encogimiento de hombros a lo cual, sin perder el ritmo, volvió a girar para despedir a su público segundos antes que las luces se apagaran dando por terminado oficialmente el espectáculo.

– Sígueme.

Le dijo teniéndole una mano que fue rechazada haciéndola levantar una ceja pero habiéndose acostumbrado a su extraño fanático lo guio permaneciendo un paso por delante hasta un salón tras el escenario. En el salón se encontraba dos sofás, cada uno de tres puestos, a lados opuestos de una mesa.

 _"Supongo que los verdaderos fanáticos eran los tímidos y enviaron a este representante."_

Concluyó cuando el chico se sentó en el sofá opuesto al suyo para luego extenderle el cuaderno que llevaba en las manos.

– Son para mi familia – Dijo el chico que todavía no le decía su nombre habiendo cambiando algo en la forma como sonreía – Ellos eran los que querían venir pero el límite es una persona y quizás se hubieran emocionado mucho olvidándose de pedir los autógrafos. Por ejemplo Kouta…

Conforme le escuchaba hablar de cada uno escribía un mensaje que su asesor le dictaba con esa información para asegurarse de complacerlos. Sin embargo conforme un nuevo nombre era mencionado Shinoa debía apretar con más fuerza el lapicero morado para que su escritura no resultara temblorosa.

 _"¿Alguna vez alguien pensó en mí de esa manera?"_

Incluso las personas que decían amarla, o al menos la imagen que ella les mostraba como idol, no tenían la calidez en las palabras que ese chico ponía al hablar de su familia y su rostro ahora mostraba una felicidad que anteriormente no estaba presente.

 _"Esto es lo que quería"_

Pensó firmando el último autógrafo añadiendo un pequeño dibujo de ella misma que no estaba planeado dejándose llevar por lo que estaba experimentado.

Esa era la expresión que el chico actualmente llevaba la que inicialmente buscaba provocar como una idol y le excitaba haberlo logrado. Incluso bajo el control al que era sometida, incluso si no fuera directamente en él su espectáculo lo que lo lograba.

– Me alegro que les guste mi trabajo. – Dijo siendo honesta por primera vez desde que inició su carrera. Fue entonces que se le ocurrió una travesura estirando sus brazos, fingiendo un bostezo tropezando el broche en su cabello y dejándolo caer al suelo – Que torpe fui. Ya lo recojo – Anunció levantándose y pisándolo para asegurarse de que el micrófono oculto estuviera destruido. Sintiendo la mirada confusa del chico se inclinó hacia delante antes de continuar hablando – ¿Qué dirías si te digo que puedo entregar estos autógrafos personalmente si me sacas disimuladamente de aquí?

Era una oportunidad doble.

La experiencia tomar el control de su vida por un rato y la seguir experimentado la emoción que el chico le estaba trayendo a su vida, tal vez incluso sentirse aún más viva al reunirse con esa familia de la que hablaba. Fue así como ignoró los reclamos en su audífono tirándolo siendo en esta ocasión el chico quien lo destruyó adelantándose a su propio pie.

– Tenemos un trato.

….

* * *

Escapar de la seguridad de un concierto, encontrar el punto donde su familia lo estaba esperando y marcharse sin llamar la atención llevando consigo a una reconocida idol a nivel nacional. Nunca esperó que terminara haciendo algo como aquello.

 _"Valió la pena"_

Pensó viendo como Shinoa se subía en la mesa del comedor para dar un pequeño espectáculo a petición de Chihiro cantando las canciones que le pedían. Con excepción de él y la directora, todos estaban a su alrededor coreando y bailando. La directora, quien no estaba del todo conforme de la travesura, terminó por aceptarla cuando le aseguraron que el orfanato no se metería en problemas retirándose para preparar unos bocadillos.

 _"Con que eso era"_

No era aburrido, ruidoso o monótono. El espectáculo que Shinoa estaba mostrando carecía de lo excesivos adornos que normalmente la acompañaban pero al mismo tiempo poseían un brillo que antes le faltaba.

 _"No era feliz"_

Habiendo vivido una vida calculado las emociones que debía mostrar por el bien de su familia terminó aprendiendo a reconocer cuando otra persona lo hacía. Entre las luces y la distancia no pudo precisarlo con Shinoa pero le bastaba comparar su actuación ahora con el encuentro en el escenario para darse cuenta de que su caso era parecido.

 _"Pero al menos yo soy quien decido qué y cómo finjo" Pensó recordando la destrucción del micrófono y audífono antes de que escaparan. "Supongo que no me molestaría llegar a conocer a quien vive debajo de la fachada" Concluyó separándose de la pared donde se había colocado para acercarse a la mesa._

Por su parte Shinoa le dedicó una mirada de reojo al chico que le permitió revivir la diversión que desde niña no experimentaba. Fue allí cuando decidió que no le gustaría que todo terminara sin una oportunidad para volverlo a ver y quería que en su siguiente encuentro también la mencionara con la misma calidez con la que se refirió a los miembros de ese orfanato.

 _"Un sueño imposible pero es bueno volver a tener uno"_

 _…._

* * *

 _ **El reto era un primer encuentro y esto es lo mejor que se me ocurrió considerando que es un oneshot con mi política de primeros encuentros.**_


End file.
